Chapter 08
The production of the eigth chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 11:th November 2013 and was compleated on the 12:th November 2013. The chapter When Rosa and her friends went through the portal that was leading them to the Ponyville that Wyzen ruled over. She and Minccino collided with a horse-like creature, it accidently knocked Rosa and Minccino into the portal that it came from. Rosa and Minccino continued to fly through this other portal until they landed in a flow of green water. Sadly Rosa could not swim, so she slowly drowned in the green water. However, Minccino swam down, grabbed its trainer’s hand and pulled her upwards as fast as it could. It was not so easy, since it was not strong enough to lift something that weighted more than a basketball. But after a while, it managed to throw Rosa on the walkway besides the water-flow. It ran to Rosa and tried to breath into her mouth, it took several tries, but after doing it over and over. Rosa opened her eyes and coughed loudly, the coughs echoed through the sewers. She looked at Minccino and hugged it harder than ever before, because it saved her life. After Rosa hugged Minccino for twenty minutes, she started to look around. Minccino did the same and had the same overall reaction as its trainer. - Minccino, asked Rosa? Do you have any idea where we are? Minccino looked at Rosa and shake its head. Then Minccino told Rosa through sign language that it would be a good idea to get out of the sewers, both because of the horrid smell of the green water and because it heard that something was coming. Rosa agreed, picked up Minccino and ran towards the closest upwards-leading ladder. The walked for a long time, the sewer just never seemed to end. It just kept going on and on and on and on. But they saw a shadow walking towards them, so they hid themselves behind some large sewer pipes. They hid just in time because something came walking and stopped right next to the pipes Rosa and Minccino hid behind. - That’s strange, said a disturbing human-looking creature. I thought I heard that something was here? Guess it was just my imagination… The human-looking creature was just going to leave the place, when just in that moment Rosa coughed again. The human-looking creature stopped and turned around, it saw the little girl and her Pokémon and came closer to them. - Hah, I knew my senses was not lying to me, said the monster. What you doing here? - Nothing, said Rosa in a scared voice. Who are you? - Nothing? Aha, I have heard that excuse before, said the monster and looked really closely at Rosa. I am Swampy, the guardian of the sewers of the Creepypasta Empire. You are now coming with me; the two of you will fit perfectly in my collection. Hahaha! Swampy grabbed Rosa and Minccino each of his arms and walked and carried them away. He walked for while until he opened a door to what looked like a dungeon, he opened an empty cell and threw the two new founded prisoners in that cell. Swampy locked the cell’s door and told the two that if they tried to escape, he would personally eat them alive. Then he left the dungeon and locked the door after him. Rosa sat down in one of the cell’s corners and cried. If she did not cough, they would still be on free foot and possibly out of the sewers all together. Minccino tried to comfort her, it cheered her up a little bit but not completely. Then Rosa started to think about what Swampy told them; they were in the sewers of the Creepypasta Empire. Her destiny was to take down every single Creepypasta, but she was far from prepared to take them on at their home grounds. She started to think about how they could have ended up here and then she started to worry about her friends. Where they all okay? She started to cry again, because there seemed to be no way out. - Hello, can you hear me, asked a voice from another of the cells? - Huh? Yes I can hear you, said Rosa. - I do not what to speak any louder because Swampy might hear us, said the voice again. - I understand, said Rosa. But who are you and what do you want? - I am Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg but I am better known as “PewDiePie”, and I want to escape from this place just like you. - But if we even try to escape, Swampy would eat us alive, said Rosa. - I know, said PewDiePie. But I and these other three prisoners have secretly made up a plan on how to escape, we just have to wait for the right moment. Perhaps I should introduce you to these other three prisoners? They are: Tobuscus, Lizard and Quagsire. By the way: who are you? - I am Rosa Anarchy, and this is my Pokémon friend Minccino, said Rosa. But she could not go any further because; Swampy came back in and looked at the prisoners. He walked towards Rosa’s cell and opened the cell’s door. Then a Weezing floated into her cell and used “Poison Gas” on her and Minccino, Swampy told her that the gas would wear of after a while. It was only used to prevent her from using her full power and become a possible threat. He and the Weezing left the cell afterwards and locked the door to Rosa’s cell and the dungeon main door. It took around five minutes for the poisonous gas to disappear but the effect on Rosa and Minccino was still active. - Are you okay Rosa, asked Lizard? - I am fine, said Rosa and tried to open her eyes. My angel blood gives me a little more stamina than humans, but this icky smell is just gross! - HOLD IT, shouted PewDiePie! Did you say that you are an angel? - No, I am a half-angel-half-human, said Rosa. How so? - Why didn’t you say that earlier? You could have used your powers to let us escape! - I am sorry, said Rosa and started to cry. - Stop it Felix, said Tobuscus! She probably did not know that her angel powers could help us get out of here? I apologize for his rudeness… - It’s okay, said Rosa and cleaned of her tears. But how about Swampy, he would surely find out about this and eat us alive! - I think Swampy is overestimating himself, said Lizard. I don’t think he is able to take on the six of us at once. - Thank you sweetheart, said Rosa and winked at Lizard. I might be weakened because of the poison gas, but that won’t stop me from using my sword! So Rosa took out her sword slashed up the bars of her prison cell, so she and Minccino could escape. Then she freed PewDiePie, Tobuscus, Lizard and Quagsire from their cells. But the dungeons main door was too thick for Rosa’s sword alone. So Lizard and Quagsire used their strength to break the door open. The six of them escaped the sewer dungeon, and ran towards what seemed to be the ladder that would lead to the ground level. PewDiePie was the one who ran first, since according to him, he knew the way out of the sewers. But he did not really know the exact way, because they kept getting lost and had to run back and forth. But who could blame him, every corridor looked the same and the whole sewer system was pretty much a giant maze. In the meantime, Swampy returned to the dungeon and saw that the prisoners had escaped. He quickly understood that Rosa was the one who made this happen; he swore that he would tear up her body and eat up her organs this night. The six prisoners finally managed to arrive above the ground, and they were happy that they did no longer have to suffer through the sewers disgusting smell again. But they were not sure if they liked the outside environment any better. It looked like when Sonic.Exe attacked Earth and when Creepy Red showed up. Rosa got scared because it reminded her of the death of her parents. None of the other prisoners had ever been outside of their sewer cells either, so they were equally surprised about what they saw. - Where are we, asked Tobuscus? There is more darkness then redness and whiteness here for my taste. - I can only guess, said PewDiePie. But this is likely the “Negativy-Verse”, the realm of everything that is negative. - The “Negativy-Verse”, asked Rosa? Is it the evil counterpart of the “Positivy-Verse”? - Exactly, said PewDiePie. To be more specific about our location, we are in the Creepypasta Empire. Since this place is really creepy and I can smell the scent of pasta coming from the castle. But then Rosa got another headache and she could once again hear her mother speaking to her through her mind: - Rosa, you have to save Lydia Prower and the others from the Creepypasta Empire. They have been captured by Creepy Red and are locked inside their main dungeon. Please save them, my dear! - Is everything okay, asked Lizard? - It was my mommy, said Rosa. There are more prisoners inside the Empires main dungeon. We have to save them! - I am sorry but that would equal suicide, said Tobuscus! We have to save ourselves first! Just in that moment Minccino heard that Swampy and an army of poison-type Pokémon was approaching them. Tobuscus, Lizard and Quagsire decided to hold them of while Rosa, Minccino and PewDiePie ran into the empire to rescue the prisoners. Quagsire easily defeated Swampy’s Pokémon, but Swampy himself refused to surrender. The fight went on for a while and Swampy proved that he was a much better fighter then he let on earlier. Then he managed to do it, he grabbed Tobuscus’ spine from inside and pulled out his entire skeleton, leaving the skin behind. He threw the skeleton away and focused his attention towards Lizard and Quagsire. Lizard charged towards Swampy and slashed him with his claws; at the same time Swampy attacked Lizard with his own claws. Quagsire looked from the side and was worried about who would win this really quick trade of claw slashes. Both Swampy and Lizard stood still for a while. Then Swampy’s head fell towards the ground, followed by pieces of his body. Lizard turned around and asked himself, why he did not do this much earlier. But Quagsire grabbed one of Lizard’s claws and told him that they should help Rosa rescuring the prisoners. Lizard agreed and the two of them ran towards the main Creepypasta dungeon. At the same time Rosa, Minccino and PewDiePie walked around the Creepypasta Empire searching for the prisoners. They were more then surprised that there was no guards or anything else in the main dungeon. Latterly, there was nobody there. Perhaps the entire army was busy conquering another realm, but there would at least be a couple of guards protecting the prisoners. They finally arrived at the main dungeon and saw a huge prison cell where Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Jimmy, Aya Drevis, Lili and Hades were locked inside. Rosa took out her sword and tried to slash up the bars, but the sword was not strong enough to break the bars. So PewDiePie charged up his voice and screamed at the bars. Nobody was really prepared for this scream nor did they like it. After screaming for a full minute, PewDiePie told Rosa to try slash up the bars again and this time it worked perfectly fine. - This is no short of a miracle, said Lydia and hugged Rosa. You can to save us all. - Mummy told me that I had to save you, said Rosa. Also thank Pewdie and Minccino for helping me! - Of course, thank you very much as well, said Sandvich33 and shake PewDiePie’s and Minccinos hands. But was it really necessarily to make all of us deaf? - I am sorry, said PewDiePie. But I wasn’t sure if there was another way. - No matter, said Lili. Let’s just get out of this horrendous place… - I agree, said Jimmy. We have been here for far too long… So Rosa and the others ran out the prison, but Sandvich33 quickly realised that somebody was not with them. He returned to the prison cell and saw that Hades still sat in the cell and looked angry. Sandvich33 went up to him and asked what was wrong. - It has nothing to do with you, said Hades. It is that Rosa Anarchy rescued me. - So you are still upset that she received the T.M.P member ship instead of you, asked Sandvich33? Please, you have to get over this… - I really wanted to have her soul in my possession, said Hades angrily. But she just kept getting gift after gift from a bunch of losers. I mean hell! Did she really need that bunny that John gave her? I wanted it! - Then have it your way, said Sandvich33 and walked out of the prison. Hades looked angrily at Sandvich33 as he walked out of the prison. He reunited with the others and they all ran out of the dungeon, since Minccino has been looking out of the dungeon’s window and saw that a couple of Creepypasta warriors was walking towards the dungeon. But Lydia calmed the Pokémon down, by saying that it was just the shadows of a bunch of trees that moved with the wind. Minccino calmed down, but he got quite scared again when Hades actually walked out of the prison cell and stared at Rosa. - Rosa Anarchy, started Hades. I just want you to know this: Now we are forced to work together regardless of how much we hate each other. - Excuse me, said Rosa? I don’t speak Greece! - WHY YOU LITTLE, shouted Hades but he quickly calmed down and continued his speech. Al right, I am forced to team up with you for this time. But remember, once this is over, we will be enemies again! - I understand, said Rosa. You know, the sucker you wanted to give me, it kind of… sucked. - OH, YOU SON OF A, shouted Hades again. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, AAAAHH! - Hades, please calm yourself, said Sandvich33. I thought you wanted to be left behind? - I believe that I can stand a dose of Rosa as exchange for a lifetime of freedom outside of this realm, said Hades and smiled. Ladies and gentlemen, let’s get out of here! - Yes, let’s go, said Rosa and kicked Hades on his leg while giggling! Hades did not like that in the slightest, but he was forced to accept the pain. He and the others walked out of the dungeon, they also ran into Lizard and Quagsire who thought they needed help fighting. But PewDiePie said that there was nobody guarding them and then he asked what happened to Tobuscus. Lizard said that he was killed by Swampy. But then suddenly Rosa received yet another message from her mother: - Thank you, Rosa for freeing the prisoners. But you need to get to bring the “Rift Spectre” to “Heavens Gateway”. You can find “Rift Spectre” in a temple that is located on the “Plains of Horror”. - We, have to get to the “Plains of Horror”, said Rosa out loud! - The “Plains of Horror”, what is that, asked Lydia Prower? - I have no idea, said Rosa. But mummy told me that the “Rift Spectre” is there… - I don’t want to sound like an asshole or actually I want because I get to be an asshole towards you, said Hades and laughed. But aren’t your parents thankfully dead! - Mummy has been sending messages to me for a while now, said Rosa. The “Rift Spectre” might be our only way home! - Well, whatever, said PewDiePie. I fully trust Rosa; I don’t know why I just do. Al right let’s go my fellow bros to the… - Hold the phone for a minute, said Lili and grabbed PewDiePie’s shirt! Since when were we your “bros”? - Al right fine, said PewDiePie bitterly. Let’s just get moving. The team of heroes then ran away from the Empire and to the “Plains of Horror”, or at least in the direction “Plains of Horror” was located. But why where there no guards guarding the prison cell so the prisoners could not escape? While Rosa, Minccino and PewDiePie freed Lydia and her friends, a bunch of Creepypasta’s was sitting in a room playing video games. Two of them sat on the opposite side of a rectangular table with a 3DS each. While some other were cheering on them. - ARE YOU KIDDING ME, shouted one of the Creepypasta! How were your Goodra able to out-speed by Noivern? - You see Lost Silver, said the other Creepypasta in a glitchy voice. I have EV trained my Goodra to be a fast one so it could out-speed the Pokémon that could be a threat against it! - Maybe so, said Lost Silver. But that still does not explain why you were able to evolve your Blastoise in the middle of the fight and totally destroy half my team! Then again you are MissingNo, so you probably glitched up the game in order to make this happen! - Lost Silver, said MissingNo in a glitchy voice. That is not a glitch. That is a new mechanic called “Mega Evolutions”. Some Pokémon are able to Mega Evolve in battle, Blastoise is one of them! - I still think that you screwed up the game, said Lost Silver and turned of his 3DS! - You are just butt hurt that you lost, said MissingNo and walked towards Lost Silver! - Hey guys calm down, said one of the other Creepypastas that were in the room. You do not have to fight each other because of some new gameplay mechanic. - Shut the fuck up, Steven, shouted Lost Silver! You and Miki can just piss of as far as I care! You two are not even creepy… Then the four Pokémon Creepypstas started a huge argument over the mechanic’s of Pokémon X & Y. The argument went for a long time, but then some guy who walked into the room and cleaned up his throat stopped the argumentation. - Gentlemen, said the man in a calm voice. - Oh, hi Slenderman, what brings you here, asked Lost Silver? - I see that you are all having fun playing Pokémon, said Slenderman as he walked towards the table. - Yes we did have fun, said MissingNo. Until Lost Silver started bitching about Mega Evolutions and his overall “suckage”! - Hey, shut up, shouted Lost Silver! At least I do not destroy the players save file! - Please, calm down, said Slenderman. Tell me, have you been paying any attention to the prisoners as of late… No? Then you have a big problem… - The prisoners, well they are doing just fine, said Steven. - How, asked Slenderman? Is it because you knew that they have escaped? - Are you joking me, asked Lost Silver? How could this happen? - No I am not, said Slenderman. If you idiots where actually doing your job instead of playing video games, you would know that not only has the prisoners in the main dungeon escaped. But also the prisoners in Swampy’s own dungeon. Get to work and bring them back! - You have no right to tell us what we should and should not do, said MissingNo! - Oh shut up you mumbling abomination, shouted Slenderman and stomped the floor! In the meantime, Rosa and her friends were slowly reaching the outskirts of the Creepypasta Empire. They did have a debate about if it was really safe to continue to the “Plains of Horror”. The Creepypasta Empire was already dangerous on its own and unlike the “Plains of Horror”; some of them have actually been in the empire before and knew what it was like. Now they were entering a new territory that they had no idea what it was like in the slightest. Hades decided that they should have a vote. The people who wanted to help Rosa reviving her parents should come with her and the ones who refused should stay behind. The vote was accepted and the group became divided into two smaller ones. The ones that chose to come with Rosa where: Minccino, PewDiePie, Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Jimmy and Hades. Rosa was a little surprised that Hades voluntarily wanted to join them. But he said that he really just wanted to get out of this realm so he could return home and watch Baseball. So Rosa and her friends said goodbye to Lizard, Quagsire, Aya and Lili. The four other stood still and looked as their former teammates left them behind and walked into the “Plains of Horror”, but they chose to be left behind so they could not complain about it. Lili looked at her friends and told them that she really appreciated their company. Then she told them that she had a different plan up her sleeve, she was going to use her fathers wealth to buy the majority of the Creepypasta’s resources. She would then use these resources to destroy the Mishimia Zaibatsu. Lizard told Lili that if she did that, it would bring chaos to planet Earth because the Creepypasta would attack Earth and in worst cases, destroy Earth. But Lili did not listen to him, she just giggled and daydreamed about a future where Jin Kazama is kissing her feet. But then suddenly, the environment started to become static and the ground started to shake. Aya Drevis took out her chainsaw; while Lizard and Quagsire prepared themselves for battle as well. Lili on the other hand, just continued to daydream while being completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Until Slenderman appeared in front of her. - Ah, what a charming young lady, said Slenderman and patted her cheek. You are certainly a gem. A really slutty gem, your fans surely love you for an excellent reason. - Get of me you monster, shouted Lili and slapped Slenderman in the face! - You son of a, said Slenderman! I give you a compliment and you respond in such a rude way! Disgraceful! - What is it that you want, asked Lili? - Are you serious, asked Lost Silver who just arrived on his bicycle? That has to be the most idiotic question I have ever heard! We are obviously going to capture you and bring you back to your cells! You really are an airhead! - We are not going down without a fight, shouted Lizard and attacked Lost Silver! But just in that moment MissingNo arrived and glitched up Lizard so her could not attack Lost Silver. Lizard was thrown backwards and landed on Quagsire. After they got up on their legs, they looked at the glitch Pokémon. MissingNo stared at the heroes and realiced something: - Hold on, said MissingNo in a glitchy voice. They are only four; they are supposed to be eleven! Can you explain this! - Rosa and the others went to the “Plains of Horror”, said Lili without thinking. - Very well, said Slenderman. Looks like this problem needs three certain solverz… Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Minccino.jpg|Minccino PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie Lydia Prower.png|Lydia Prower Sandvich33.png|Sandvich33 Jimmy.png|Jimmy Hades.png|Hades Supporting Characters: Tobuscus.jpg|Tobuscus (dead) Lizard.jpg|Lizard Quagsire.jpg|Quagsire Weezing.jpg|Weezing Stocking Rose.jpg|Stocking Rose (voice only) Aya Drevis.jpg|Aya Drevis Emelie de Rochefort.jpg|Emelie de Rochefort Antagonists: Swampy.png|Swampy (dead) Lost Silver.png|Lost Silver MissingNo.png|MissingNo Steven & Miki.jpg|Steven & Miki Slenderman.jpg|Slenderman Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_7 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_9 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters